


まだ涙にならない悲しみが

by banana0728



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728
Summary: 在双人床上无邪地打闹





	まだ涙にならない悲しみが

两个人在床上这么打闹了一会儿，就感觉到下身的火被撩起来了。  
堂本光一的呼吸变得比刚才粗重了一些，半支着身子，望着身下的堂本刚说：“怎么样？要做吗？”  
堂本刚把头别过去，不说话。  
“要做吗？”堂本光一追问道。  
堂本刚气到伸腿踹了他一脚：“不要每次都问我意见！难道要我说‘是的你快点来上我’吗？”  
“好好好我错了。”堂本光一哄着说。  
堂本刚身上还穿着光一深蓝色的纯棉睡衣。明明很简单朴素的样式，扣子也扣得紧紧的，可是穿在他身上就难掩风情，有一种无法形容的诱惑感。  
光一一边吻着刚敏感的耳内，一边解起了扣子。不一会儿，睡衣的前襟就散开，露出里面白嫩嫩的身子和两颗红嫩的樱桃。  
除去了束缚之后，光一就无比顺畅地一路吻了下去。沿着他细腻的脖颈，到柔软的肩膀，再到饱满的胸口，光一伸手揉弄着他右边胸前娇嫩敏感的蓓蕾，还不忘舔吻着左边的那一颗。  
没有听到意料之中的喘息声，光一抬起头来，看见堂本刚正咬着手指试图不让自己叫出声音来。  
“乖，别咬自己。”光一温柔地伸手把他的手指拿出来，然后又吻了他两下。  
堂本刚的脸羞红得都快烧起来了，只好伸手拽过一边的毛毯试图盖住自己的脸：“你快点啊啊啊！不要玩了！”  
既然堂本刚说了要快点，那光一当然听话，二话不说就伸手扒下了他的睡裤。

堂本刚自己的内裤早就在昨晚一整晚的胡闹中被光一弄得一团糟。现在他身上穿着的是光一的黑色平角内裤，质地柔软服帖。然而光一扒下来之后就把它随手揉成了一团丢在了床下。  
此时堂本刚已经浑身赤裸，而当他看到压在自己身上的光一却还穿着整齐的全套睡衣的时候，羞耻感也同时油然而生。  
察觉到身下人的眼神，堂本光一拉起他的手，放在自己领口处的第一颗扣子上，然后俯下身子伏在他耳边说：“你来帮我脱吧。”  
“真是的，”堂本刚惯例软绵绵地抱怨着，“总是要我伺候你。衣服也要我来脱，屋子也要我来收拾，没了我你可怎么办啊。”  
随着扣子一颗颗被解开，睡衣也从堂本光一身上滑落，露出他赤裸精壮的上身。堂本刚的手指从他胸膛的肌肉一路向下滑到他紧绷的腹部。  
肌肤相触的地方就像要燃起火焰，堂本光一咽了咽口水，觉得自己的喉咙变得格外干渴，渴望着占有他：“小刚真棒呢，脱衣服脱得越来越熟练了呢。”  
话还没说完，堂本刚就已经翻身压住了他，成功占据了主动权。  
他低头亲吻着光一的脖颈，他知道光一这里异乎寻常的敏感。果然，他的嘴唇刚一碰到，光一就缩起了脖子，用微微颤抖的声音道：“别碰那儿……”  
堂本刚露出了小恶魔般的笑容，两腿夹紧了光一的胯，把他的睡裤扒掉，紧接着是他纯黑色的内裤。  
光一已经开始膨胀的硕大性器立刻弹了出来，高高耸立着。  
刚伸手开始爱抚着和光一精致长相完全不符的粗犷性器，温柔地上下套弄。他是不太愿意用嘴的，但是如果不先让光一发泄出来一次的话，接下来会他会很难熬。  
严格说来，刚的手活其实有些笨拙，但是心爱的人在自己双腿之间用手伺候着自己这件事，就足够令堂本光一热血沸腾直冲大脑了。  
光一忍不住将手伸到刚的臀部，试探着伸了一根手指进去，并惊喜地发现刚的后穴已经开始湿软了。  
骤然被异物入侵身体，快感异物感和微微的痛感忽然袭来，刚的表情一瞬间有些失神，但手上的动作却始终没有停。  
光一觉得自己的下身硬得发疼，紧接着随着一阵令人头皮发麻的快感，光一很快就把粘稠的白色液体射在了刚的手心里。

光一直起身子来，扶着刚让他靠在一堆靠枕上，分开他那两条雪白的大腿，一边用手指在他敏感的大腿内侧画圈，一边继续用手指玩弄着他的后穴。  
刚的那里已经越发地湿润起来了，表示它的主人已经准备好迎接光一的进入了。  
而刚已经被光一挑逗得全身发软，只能攀在光一的肩膀上，喘息着说：“别玩了，快进来。”  
“前戏还是很重要的。”光一在他耳边吹着气说，手指又用力地捅进去一截。  
刚猛地摇头，用带着哭腔的声音说：“快进来吧……求求你了……”  
和光一做了这么多次，刚早已没了第一次时的痛苦，身体变得越来越食髓知味，越来越渴望光一的进入，渴望他占据自己身体的最深处。  
然而光一却像是还没玩够一样，又用手揉弄起了刚方才受到冷落的软乎乎白嫩嫩颤悠悠的胸口，甚至还亲吻舔弄着两颗红艳艳的奶头，刚的肌肤又细腻又光滑，那种像丝绸一样的触感让光一着迷。还有刚圆翘的臀部，那是光一最爱不释手的地方，触感柔软又有弹性。

趁着刚一个不注意，光一猛然挺进！  
被坚硬硕大的东西刺入体内，排山倒海一样的快感骤然涌入，然而还没等刚好好感受，光一就已经迅速地抽了出来。那种突然的空虚，简直像刚刚起飞就落地。  
然而光一再一次用他的凶器侵入了刚雪白的臀瓣之间，这次是以一种非常缓慢的速度，让刚的快感得以延长。刚体内不断分泌出更多滑腻的爱液滋润着光一，光一很快又开始了来回的冲刺，刚的身子也随着他的抽插来回摇晃，不时地发出破碎的呻吟喘息：“好…好快…我…嗯…不要…”  
光一密集的吻犹如雨点般落下来：“乖，一会儿就爽了。”说完换了个姿势跨坐在刚身上，继续朝着他下身的小穴口进行冲刺。  
这一波又一波越来越高昂的快感把刚推上了巅峰，他那双明亮的大眼睛变得迷蒙一片，身体也不自觉地微微颤抖着，夹紧了光一。  
光一无比愉悦地亲吻着刚的额头。他尤其喜欢这时候的刚——既无比浪荡性感又干净纯情，像是被恶魔勾引着堕入情欲深渊的天使，令他百看不厌。  
尤其是高潮的时候，代表着刚完全沉浸在自己给他的快感中，让光一能够切实地感受到，这一刻刚是只属于他自己的。  
紧接着，光一也把自己释放在了刚体内。


End file.
